El Virus K parte 2
by pokeale23
Summary: Segunda parte de la historia donde ahora estamos en la region Johto donde las cosas no estan mejor que en Kanto, de antemano me disculpo por lo corta que es por el momento, espero poder seguir actualizando pronto esta region ya que es mi region favorita


El Virus K parte 2

Diario de Gold: Día 1, Pueblo New Bark, Noche

Demonios este virus es realmente extraño eh visto en las noticias que a arrasado completamente la región Kanto, espero que Red-senpai este bien, bueno espero que todos estén bien sinceramente.

El Prof. Elm nos dijo a Silver, Crys y a mi que escribiéramos en un diario todo lo que viéramos hasta llegar a Ciudad Olivine dijo que ahí habría un barco esperándonos espero que podamos llegar todos a salvo a ese barco…

Diario de Cristal: Día 1, Pueblo New Bark, Noche

El Prof. Elm esta actuando muy extraño últimamente dice que por culpa suya el Prof. Oak murió y que en Kanto no hay mucha vida "normal" ahora solo pokémon infectados quedan realmente no quiero que mis pokémon terminen así y espero que mi madre no este metida en ningún problema, pero bueno luego me preocupare por eso ahora debo irme a Ciudad Olivine con Gold y Silver ellos deberían de estar ya en la salida del pueblo….

Diario de Silver: Día 1, Pueblo New Bark, Noche

Blue-nee espero que estes a salvo mi corazón dice que por ahora estas bien espero que nos logremos encontrar rápido solo ruego que no se te haya ocurrido venir por el lado del Mt. Silver hemos bloqueado la entrada a Johto por el Mt. Silver

Ya es la hora debo irme de este pueblo que en algún momento de su vida fue "tranquilo" ahora es una masa de personas con temor por sus vidas, mi Feraligatr ya asesino a varios pokémon de algunas personas que estaban en peligro pero aun así es imposible detener a todos los pokémon que vienen infectados…. *observo mi pokégear* ya es hora de que Gold y Crys lleguen nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Crerrygrove espero que ahí no este tan mal como aquí…

Diario de Gold: Día 2, Ciudad Cherrygrove

Es increíble pero lo logramos hemos llegado hasta aquí sin perder a ningún pokémon, jamás pensé que tendríamos que liquidar todo lo que se moviera en la ruta 29 pero sobrevivimos al virus un día por lo menos, llegamos al centro de la ciudad en busca del centro pokémon para curar a nuestros pokémon pero de alguna forma el centro pokémon fue destruido no estoy seguro si fueron los pokémon infectados pero algo es seguro necesitamos llegar a Ciudad Violet pero primero debemos curar a nuestros pokémon de alguna forma, mi Explotaro batallo toda la noche y esta exhausto de seguro Crys tendrá algo para curarlo…..

Diario de Cristal: Día 2, Ciudad Cherrygrove

Jamás pensé que de la ruta 29 hasta acá en la noche se volviera así de peligroso en cuestión de minutos, mis pobres pokémon están agotados y solo tengo pociones suficientes para 5 días, seria bueno encontrar algunas bayas para curar a los pokémon de ahora en adelante y dejar las pociones como ultimo recurso. Me parece extraño que nadie viera quien destruyo el centro pokémon y aun más extraño que nadie de aquí acudiera a ayudar a la enfermera Joy y a su Chansey, con una pequeña mirada diría que no fue un "accidente normal" algo me dice que fue echo premeditadamente pero no estoy segura de quien pudo haber echo semejante atrocidad en estos momentos cuando mas se necesitan los centros pokémon en funcionamiento hemos visto ya a varias personas siendo devoradas por sus pokémon y otras que ya fueron devoradas y "volvieron a la vida" asesinando a otras personas esto es algo horrible de observar pero aun así debemos seguir adelante Ciudad Violeta es nuestro siguiente destino y es algo largo de llegar, iré a hablar con Gold y Silver para decidir a que hora nos iremos de esta "Ciudad" ahora se debería llamar Ciudad de Desgracias y Peste o algo así supongo que mi sentido del humor esta algo afectado jajaja, pero enserio esto es una morgue con unos pocos que la vigilan aun resistiendo….

Diario de Silver: Día 2, Ciudad Cherrygrove

Cielos esto es una desgracia de ciudad el olor a muerte es horrible, lo primero que buscamos al llegar fue el centro pokémon pero cuando llegamos vimos que el centro fue destruido buscamos entre los escombros a la enfermera Joy y a su Chansey pero lo que encontramos fue solamente un enorme charco de sangre y la de mitad su cuerpo, a unos pocos metros de donde yacía ella estaba la cabeza de su Chansey supongo que intento salvar a Chansey pero no lo logro a tiempo y…. bueno paso este desafortunado "accidente" Crys y yo pensamos que fue alguien quien causo esto pero no hemos logrado encontrar ninguna pista que nos diga quien lo hizo y porque lo hizo.

De cierta forma, ver a las pocas personas vivas de este lugar es algo gracioso a todos nos atrapo por sorpresa este Virus y a pocos a dejado con vida, para ver el sol salir un día mas ya son casi las 10am creo que es la hora de irnos nuestro siguiente destino nos espera y es bastante camino el que nos hace falta recorrer….

Diario de Gold: Día 2 noche, Route 30

Llevamos aproximadamente 5 horas desde que nos fuimos de Ciudad Cherrygrove a pesar de ser de noche no hemos encontrado ningún pokémon o persona infectada, por lo general seria algo bueno pero ni Silver, Crys o yo estamos tranquilos esta de mas decir que sentimos como si nos observaran pero no vemos a nadie, espero que lleguemos a Ciudad Violet pronto tengo un mal presentimiento hasta mis pokémon que se encuentran en sus pokeball están intranquilos espero sinceramente que no tengamos que luchar aquí en la oscuridad…

Diario de Cristal: Día 2 noche, Route 30

Es agotador pensar que en esta oscuridad nos aparezca un pokémon o una persona infectada necesitamos llegar a un centro pokémon y tratar de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió, ¿porque el centro pokémon de Ciudad Cherrygrove estaba destruido?

Debemos darnos prisa Ciudad Violet aun esta un poco lejos, se que ni Gold ni Slver dejaran que nada malo nos pase pero aun así estoy preocupada por ese "incidente" del centro pokémon, creo que deberíamos buscar donde pasar la noche de hoy debo decirle a Gold que busquemos donde acampar…

Diario de Silver: Día 2 noche, Route 30

¿Cómo es posible que nos haya atrapado la noche en medio de las rutas? Por ahora no hemos encontrado a ningún infectado pero eso es un mal augurio ninguno de nosotros esta tranquilo, Crys propuso que busquemos donde pasar la noche de hoy pero Gold cree que debemos seguir y largarnos de estas rutas que no debemos tentar a la suerte y llegar a la siguiente ciudad lo mas rápido posible pero estamos totalmente fatigados…

Diario de Gold: Día 2, noche Dark Cave

Rayos al final me lograron convencer de descansar y esperar que pase la noche para ir mas rápido, les dije que la próxima vez los dejaría atrás si querían descansar en la noche que era mejor estar en una ciudad o un pueblo que a la intemperie pero esta vez Crys tuvo razón llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando, decidimos hacer turnos para vigilar la entrada de la cueva, me toco a mi primero vigilar espero que mi presentimiento no sea mas que solo eso un presentimiento y no sea real…

Diario de Cristal: Día 3, día Ciudad Violet

Oh Dios ¿que hice? por mi culpa y mi tonta idea de descansar en medio del camino, por ese error Gold debe de odiarme ¿Por qué le dije que quería descansar, porque porque? Jamás me perdonara ese error por mi culpa perdió a 2 de sus pokémon, Silver perdió a 1 pero se le ve muy tranquilo, yo no perdí ninguno pero al ver a Gold llorar por sus pokémon muertos fue algo horrible, la mirada de Gold al preguntarme si estaba herida fue algo que nunca olvidare, intentare ser de mas ayuda la próxima vez…

Diario de Silver: Día 3, día Ciudad Violet

Al fin llegamos a Ciudad Violet, hoy al amanecer nos atacaron al salir de la Dark Cave, varios humanos infectados intentaron derribar a Crys pero Gold no lo permitió ordeno a 2 de sus pokémon que la defendieran pero al fin y al cabo ellos también se infectaron y los tuvimos que eliminar mientras aun podíamos, eh notado que los pokémon infectados obtienen un poco mas de fuerza en comparación a los humanos infectados que al parecer son mas rápidos. Debo encontrar a Falkner el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, me parece un poco sospechoso que la ciudad este prácticamente intacta y no haya mucha población pero bueno eso lo investigare mas tarde…

Diario de Gold: Día 3, día Ciudad Violet

Hemos logrado llegar a Ciudad Violet, sabia que mi presentimiento era algo que no debía de ignorar por culpa de ese error perdí a mis queridos Aitaro y Suntaro, por defenderla a ella los perdí… no debo de culpar a Crys se que no debo pero mis pokémon fueron los que murieron por ella para que ella siguiera con vida, debo de encontrar a Falkner para averiguar porque demonios no hay nadie en esta ciudad…

Diario de Silver: Día 3, tarde Ciudad Violet

Al fin encontré a Falkner, pero su actitud a cambiado demasiado ya no es el líder de gimnasio y policía que recordaba ahora parece un dictador, le pregunte si el camino a Ciudad Ecruteak estaba abierto, pero su respuesta fue algo que no esperaba escuchar, me dijo que la ruta fue cerrada ya que la usaron para tirar los cadáveres de los humanos y pokémon que fueron infectados y que ahora esta en llamas siempre así que si queríamos llegar hasta Ciudad Ecruteak debíamos atravesar la ruta 32 y llegar hasta pueblo Azalea que tal vez Bugsy aun este con vida y la gente de su pueblo aun este bien aunque por su tono de voz diría que lo dice para que nos larguemos de la ciudad…

Diario de Cristal: Día 3, tarde Ciudad Violet

No encuentro a Gold por ninguna parte creo, que enserio me debe de odiar o tal vez encontró a Falkner y están hablando ahora debo ser paciente y revisar si el centro pokémon esta funcionando aquí en esta ciudad. Me pareció ver una sombra cerca del centro pokémon ¿debería de ir a investigar o solo habrá sido mi imaginación? Bueno lo que haya sido desapareció rápidamente y sin dejar pista de que era solo una huella pero no logro reconocer de que pokémon es tal vez Silver sepa a que pokémon pertenece esta huella…

Diario de Gold: Día 3, noche Ciudad Violet

Me encontré a Silver mientras buscaba a Falkner y me conto todo lo que Falkner le dijo, nos fuimos a buscar a Crys, pero al verme ella desvió su mirada; ¿pensara que estoy enojado aun con ella? En el momento en que le iba a preguntar si estaba bien me interrumpió y le pregunto a Silver por una huella que encontró en el centro pokémon Silver al ver la huella dijo que era de un pokémon dragón pero no estaba seguro de cual pokémon dragón era, decidimos que quedarnos en el centro pokémon no era buena idea pero ya cayo el sol y es mejor que busquemos donde pasar la noche, recuerdo que cerca del centro pokémon había una casa con algo de suerte aun este habitable tengo que decirle a los demás y llegar entre todos a un acuerdo…

Diario de Silver: Día 3, noche Ciudad Violet

Gold nos dijo que había una casa cerca del centro pokémon que puede que nos sirva para pasar la noche, pero la verdad estoy un poco preocupado por esa huella se que eh visto al pokémon que dejo esa huella antes pero no logro recordar que pokémon era, Crys aun esta afectada por lo que sucedió en la Dark Cave, Gold me dijo que no estaba molesto con ella ni nada pero que estaba preocupado de que ella fuera a hacer una locura por intentar enmendar ese "error" y haberse puesto a buscar ella sola el centro pokémon hace que Gold tenga razón en preocuparse por ella. Encontramos la casa que Gold dijo y se ve habitable, decidimos entrar todos a la vez y explorar la casa mientras buscamos con que trabar la puerta para poder descansar todos por lo menos una noche…

Diario de Cristal: Día 3, noche Ciudad Violet

Gold me llevo hasta la cocina de esta casa que estamos usando como refugio para esta noche y me dijo que no me odiaba ni mucho menos que no pensara lo contrario la verdad me siento muy aliviada por escucharlo decir eso y ahora me siento mejor, Silver encontró como bloquear la puerta de la casa para que no nos preocupáramos por si algo o alguien intenta entrar que es nuestro turno de bloquear las ventanas de la casa para que nadie entre, Gold subió al segundo piso de la casa para bloquearlo totalmente para que nada ni nadie si lograse subir pueda atacarnos aquí abajo yo termine de bloquear las ventanas de abajo parece que esta vez podemos descansar bien…

Diario de Silver: Día 4, día afueras de Ciudad Violet

No puedo creer que pasamos una noche tranquila sin ser atacados la verdad esa ciudad me pareció extraña pero por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora nuestro siguiente destino es la Union Cave, en momentos así odio las cuevas pero es la única forma que tenemos para llegar hasta Azalea Town, espero que Bugsy este de mejor humor que ese dictador de Falkner, Blue-nee me pregunto si estas a salvo, si pudiste llegar a ese barco que nos esperara en Ciudad Olivine; no puedo ponerme a pensar en eso ahora, en lo que debo pensar en el siguiente pueblo y en que mis pokémon no pierdan la vida como Honchkrow…

Diario de Gold: Día 4, día afueras de Ciudad Violet

Una noche "tranquila" logramos tener pero la verdad no creo que ninguno de nosotros pudiera descansar, eso que me dijo Silver de Falkner me dejo preocupado pero la verdad es que no me importa si se vuelve un tirano mientras cuide a la gente que queda de la ciudad; nos dirigimos a Azalea Town debemos pasar por la Union Cave pero la ruta 32 es algo larga espero que podamos llegar hasta allá sanos y salvos, ahora que recuerdo Silver perdió a su Honchkrow el día que nos atacaron saliendo de la Dark Cave ¿me pregunto si pensara en su pokémon de vez en cuando?...

Diario de Cristal: Día 4, día afueras de Ciudad Violet

Parece que Gold no descanso nada se ve muy nervioso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a enloquecer, al parecer Falkner enloqueció y decidió que su ciudad seria una fortaleza cuando salimos de la casa vimos que varios de los sobrevivientes estaban usando a sus pokémon para destruir la salida hacia la ruta 32 así que nos apresuramos para salir de ahí antes de que nos encerraran, si piensa que así va a lograr algo esta muy equivocado


End file.
